Never Alone
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Stuck on Five and ill, John desperately wants to be at home but knowing another brother is ill, he tries to hide it and soon learns he can't. Birthday fic for Darkflame's Pyre.


**Never Alone**

**_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own owt no matter how much I beg hee hee._**

**_Stuck on Five and ill, John desperately wants to be at home but knowing another brother is ill, he tries to hide it and soon learns he can't. This is a very belated birthday fic for a dear friend and fellow author. Darkflame's pyre hope you enjoy it and hope it makes up for me being a crappy friend and forgetting. Love ya. _**

Normally, John loved the peace and tranquility of Five but today he longed for the comforts of home. He wanted to hear the sea lapping against the shore, feel the sun warming his skin and more than anything he wanted his family. He wanted to see Gordon swimming up and down the pool, Alan and how his face lights up when he talks about his last race, the one John had missed, Virgil playing his piano and Scott just being Scott. If he was being really honest, though, more than anything he wanted his dad. He wanted his warm comforting presence around him and the musky smell of his aftershave.

Wiping his hand across his forehead, he wasn't surprised to feel the heat radiating from it. He was well aware he had a fever and a bad headache to go with it. In fact, he had to admit that he was sick but there was nothing he was going to do about it. Scott had informed him last night that Alan was also ill so he wasn't going to burden them with his own problems as well. With Alan out of action, they had no one to come up here so he would suffer in silence.

A bleep sounded on the console before him and without even needing to look, John pressed the button to connect him.

"Permission to dock?" called out a voice. John started in surprise at the words. He then realized that he'd been so caught up in his own thoughts he'd never even noticed the approach of Thunderbird Three.

"Permission granted but aren't you a little early for a supply run?" he questioned.

"Nope, we're right on time and working on supply and demand," said the unmistakable voice of Gordon. "We're supplying you to Virgil because he demanded so."

"Why?" asked John.

"Because you're sick and need to be in bed not up here manning this tin can," replied Gordon.

"Hey! She's not a tin can and I'm not sick," he said, even as his stomach rolled.

"Yeah, you are, bro," said a voice from behind him and Scott soon appeared before him.

"Whoa, John, you look like crap. Virgil should have kicked up sooner," said Gordon walking over as well.

John rolled his eyes at his younger brother and instantly regretted it as his head pounded.

"Come on you, time to go home," said Scott, smiling down at his younger brother.

Standing up unsteadily and with the help of his brothers, John made his way across the floor to the entrance of Three.

"What about Five?" he asked, knowing there was no one staying up here and that he hadn't set her to automatic.

"We'll get you settled and then I'll come back and switch her over," replied Scott.

John just nodded and again regretted the movement. From now on he was just not going to move his head. He slumped down into the seat and smiled gratefully at Gordon when he handed him a pillow. Three wasn't exactly the most comfortable ride.

"Get some sleep, Johnny," said Gordon softly and he moved away to prepare Three for the journey home.

John rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so exhausted and yet he still seemed unable to give himself over to sleep. Even the steady hum of Three's engines wasn't enough to lull him to sleep.

* * *

Even though he hadn't slept they somehow arrived back home at record speed and he wondered just how fast Scott had been pushing the red rocket.

"Come on, bro, time to get you to your own bed for a nice long rest and of course some Virgil smothering," said Scott with a gentle smile.

"I'm fine," said John not wanting to be anywhere near Virgil. Scott helped him up and they made their way out of Three.

"Too late, big brother," said Gordon with a grin as Virgil appeared before them.

"How are you feeling, John?" he asked.

"I'm fine just a cold," replied John, attempting to move away from the piercing stare of his brother.

"I wish one of you would just once be honest when you're ill," Virgil grumbled.

John sighed then turned to his younger brother. He could see the worry in his brown eyes and found himself unable to lie anymore. That told him he clearly felt more ill than maybe he had even realized. "Okay, I have a fever, my head is pounding and I feel like Two sat on me," he said finally.

Virgil staggered back slightly, surprised at the honesty from his older brother.

"Hey, I'm the reasonable one."

Virgil smiled and wrapped his arm around John, "That you are, John. Come on up to bed and I'll give you something to make you feel better."

John nodded and with Virgil on one side and Scott on the other they made their way up the stairs to John's room.

Inside they found Jeff waiting for them; he smiled and handed over some pajamas to his second oldest son. He didn't ask how John was as he could see clearly how he was.

"You need any help?" asked Scott as John took the clothes.

John glared at Scott, he was ill but he wasn't that bad he needed help dressing. Saying nothing he wandered into the bathroom.

By the time he came back out, he found only Jeff waiting for him. He glanced about in confusion, wondering where his brothers had gone. He at least expected Virgil to still be here. "How long was I gone?" he joked.

"Not long but I sent the others away, you don't need that much smothering," replied Jeff with a small grin.

"Even Virgil?" questioned John as he climbed into bed.

"Yes, even Virgil, he knows you're in good hands," explained Jeff. Virgil may have the most medical training but when it came to looking after the boys whilst ill, Jeff was more than capable. After all he'd been doing it since they were babies. "He did leave these for you though," he added, handing over some tablets.

John quickly swallowed them and lay back on his pillow. "Tell him thanks," he said softly and then he sat up again, "How did you know I was ill?" he asked.

Jeff pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed. "Because I know you, Son," said Jeff simply. His sons hadn't realized it yet but they couldn't get being ill past him. None of them had ever been able to.

"Good," said John, lying back down and closing his eyes. He couldn't deny that it meant a lot to know his father was still able to tell how he was even being up in space. Jeff's hand came up, brushing his hair back and John couldn't help but sigh contentedly. This was exactly what he needed and he found himself giving in to the pull of sleep. Now that he was home and safe with his family around him, John knew he could sleep at last.

Jeff smiled down at his sleeping son, "Sleep tight, my little starman."


End file.
